There has been a disclosed technique for inferring recommendable preparable dishes from food-in-stock information managed by a system or from foodstuff information entered by a user who plans a daily menu with reference to recipe information, and presenting the dishes to the user (see Patent Literature (PTL 1)).
Furthermore, there has been a disclosed technique which enables partial-match searching of recipe information using an ingredient or a preparation method as a searching key (see PTL 2).